Oxide-pillared clays are well known as microporous materials that can serve as catalysts and catalyst supports for a variety of hydrocarbon reactions. By varying the composition of either the oxide pillars or the clay layers, new materials with desired properties can be produced. A useful material would be a pillared clay with little or no acidity that could be used as a sorbent or as a support for noble metal catalysts. Applicants have produced such a pillared clay. As used herein clays are intended to include micas.
Additionally, applicants' method of preparing the pillared clay of the instant invention significantly increases its surface area and microporosity, making the materials more desirable for use as catalysts, catalyst supports, and sorbents.